Testing for the purpose of validating the performance of relatively large and complex electrical systems can be a challenging task. For instance, a multi-cell battery pack is used to store the high-voltage electrical energy needed for powering certain vehicles in an electric-only or an electric assist mode. In some lithium-ion rechargeable battery pack designs, the battery pack may contain dozens of individual battery cells. Associated high-voltage components such as a traction power inverter module and an auxiliary power module also undergo rigorous bench testing during all phases of vehicle development. Typically, such testing is directly performed on a large calibration unit within a laboratory environment.